Halo tales: Battle of Kholo
by SUPER LUGIA XD
Summary: The tale of Marc Gillson during the battle of Kholo. This is the story base on Halo's the return. A U.N.S.C. Marine newly join is posted out to Kholo to serve. He finds that war is pulling him apart but he finds the courage to go on with but only with his grim fate to follow. Please do not flame. Disclaimer I do not own Halo. All rights reserved to Microsoft


Battle of Kholo

A Covenant fleet the biggest I've ever seen had now turn its eyes to Kholo. We fought this battle to the last dying breath it was only hours for the Covenant to take us down. We never saw what they really wanted to do this planet.

/Private Marc Gillson/ Kholo/ Delta base

I was only new to the U.N.S.C. I joined in hope that we would push the Covenant away like dust but after the outer colonies felled and I saw the video footage; my hope quickly faded. All the hope I had was gone but not all of it. I was part of new squad formed on Kholo not so long ago. I rekindled my hope and moved on to be the best. Only days after I was posted on my patrol I was given a message and it was not good one but rather sad. I read it and it said "dear private Marc Gillson but we sorry to say that your brother Dallis was killed in a conflict between the Covenant; we assure that his death was painless"

That message, that letter was nothing that I would have expected or anything like it. I dripped with tears since that he was the only sibling I had. This left me much lonelier because my mum and dad had passed away leaving me in family; the only one.

The next day we were sent to Falker's plains to do routine checkups. Not a lot action happens when we do this since this planet is really quiet and seeing any action would be rare. After we did the checkups we headed back to Delta base to do field training. I did not always like doing field training but it was for the better.

I awoke to a full blaring alarm going off. Troopers ran down the hallway shouting to people who were not out of their quarters. I fully suited up and ran to the assembly point waiting for the captain. When the captain came out he looked very worried; it looked like that doom was coming but I thought this was not too serious. "Attention troopers; I have a very dire situation that we are in and it may not be pleasing. We have spotted Covenant fleet in the system but their numbers outmatch us and U.N.S.C. support is days away; troopers I am asking you to prepare what we have and ready for the Covenant drop ships" said Captain Adderson.

After I listened to what he had to say I could not believe it; a Covenant fleet coming here what do you we that may please them on this planet. I felt like doom was going to rain upon us. We were order to move out to the plains and man the anti air turrets; Warthogs rushed out to outer plains and positioned the defence. The first wave of Covenant troops landed. It was not light brigade it was heavily armoured Elites, grunts, jackal and hunters. This proves to us that there is something on this planet worth getting but we were wrong.

A few hours past into the battle and we were pushed far back into plains; this was not looking very great at all. The hunters crushed many Warthogs like if they were paper cups and the group troopers were not fairing as well to; they were taking massive amounts of plasma fire and that was far too much to withstand. The Marines gathered up and tolled the civilians to move towards the bomb shelters. I was in charge of stopping the Covenant getting too close to the bomb shelters. After the evacuation took place the Marines step in to fight off the invading forces; this proved to be not much of effect. The Covenant forces moved in one by one; the Marines fight but they knew this was hopeless. A call was made and the remaining Marines and Troopers were sent to the Bomb shelters. Once everyone was inside the boom doors closed; it was silent inside but outside was deafening since the Covenant was blasting any remains of any U.N.S.C. forces.

Two days later

The noise outside stopped; it was a relief but I was not sure if the Covenant was just waiting for us. The people grew happy think that the onslaught was over but it was not. I was sent outside to look out for any forces. Dust filled the air and the silence was unusual. I walked crossed the fields think that the Covenant are hiding but no; there are no Covenant left. I walked across the field to see the remains of troopers... that was too much for me to see. I had to close my eyes.

I ran back to the bomb shelter to only see that the Covenant fleet to be still up in sky. I thought this is no good; that came true. A loud noise blasted the air away and a large beam of energy hit the ground. The event of this shocked me I stood in awe as the beam blasted the area and soon me. I was helpless, I let go of my gun and say that this is the end for me. I quickly think of my life, that was only short passing away like grains of sand and so now I die.

Private Marc Gillson.


End file.
